


Skyfall

by Goldstone_Wolf



Series: Dream Team Fics (Lol So Original) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aka Manhunt Gone Wrong, Also I know Dream is clad in green and I'm not colorblind, Blood, Blood and Injury, Falling Off Cliffs, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, It was from George's POV, Major Character Injury, Whump, and im only tagging that because someone might comment about it, for some reason idk I was sleep deprived, ish, it's literally only dreamnotfound if you squint, it's not related to the song at all, please comment about what you think i need validation, so I decided he would say Dream wore yellow, so yeah read this with whatever you want it's just general hurt, there's literally no reason for the name that was just what popped into my head, tw for animal death mention in the ante-notes, tws for:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstone_Wolf/pseuds/Goldstone_Wolf
Summary: A practice game of Manhunt goes wrong when Dream plummets into a ravine and gets badly hurt.
Relationships: Dream Team + BBH, but only if you squint - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Series: Dream Team Fics (Lol So Original) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012464
Comments: 20
Kudos: 758





	Skyfall

**Author's Note:**

> TWs in tags. For those of you who have read “With a Final Breath” I have a couple questions for you in the post-story notes. Uh…I am planning on continuing that story with some requests in the comments, but we had to put my dog down literally like an hour ago as I type these notes out so…yeah. Trying to keep busy so I don’t feel emotions because those are gross.  
> Anyways, let’s just go.

_“Dream!”_

_“Dream, come on, say something!”_

_“Dream, are you okay?”_

“Clay!”

Blinking, Dream stared up at the sky above him. It was so _blue_ , with little white clouds dotting the expanse. Stone and dirt walls towered around him, and he could see movement overhead. Speaking of heads, his _hurt. What happened?_

He tried to move, and a sound left his throat. Tears welled up in his eyes, and he felt pain stab through his skull and neck. Spikes of fire sat at the base of his neck, and he heard people calling for him.

Footsteps crunched in the gravel a little way away from him, but he couldn’t turn his head to look. Blinking, he tried to focus, but saw nothing more than brown hair. “George?” A painful cough shook his chest, and he wheezed in but not in the normal way. It wasn’t like when he laughed. “George—”

A hand ran over his mask, holding him down. “Hold still, Clay— _Dream.”_ George whispered, and there were more footsteps overhead. The creaking of a ladder echoed through the ravine, and Dream sucked in another breath. His chest hurt. _Everything_ hurt. “You’ll be okay.”

“What—what happened?” Dream asked, tasting iron and copper in his mouth and the back of his throat. Something was wrong. Something was _really_ wrong. _Am I bleeding?_ Shifting, he tried to raise a hand to touch his mouth. Before he could, George’s fingers wrapped around his. “ _Stop moving,_ Dream. You’re hurt.”

“George, how is he?” Sapnap shouted. From the way his voice got a little louder, Dream guessed that the young man was moving don into the canyon. Another weak cough left him, and something dripped from his mouth. Whatever it was, it was hot and sticky and George immediately began panicking.

“He’s coughing up blood!” _I’m_ what? Dream tried to move again, but darkness swirled around him. Before he’d even realised it, he was blacking out again.

_That doesn’t seem good._

+++

Dream was in bad shape.

The moment George got down to him, it was obvious. One of his legs was twisted the wrong way, blood pooled beneath his head, and his left arm was in an awkward position. From what George could tell, that arm was either dislocated in several places or absolutely shattered.

It’d only become even more terrifying when Dream coughed up blood and then promptly passed out.

Heart pounding, George fought to keep breathing and fought to keep himself from trying to cradle Dream’s head in his lap. It wouldn’t do the injured man any good. Actually, it might hurt him worse, or even force him into respawn. _That_ wouldn’t do, either—this wasn’t a simple stab wound or arrow shot. If he was bleeding internally, then there was a high likelihood that respawn would take forever and then be incredibly exhausting to recover from. Dream couldn’t afford that. He needed to be able to move.

So instead, even as he saw Dream’s form suddenly go limp but still breathe, George did nothing more than hold his friend’s head still. Bad and Sapnap landed on the outcropping, but he didn’t look at either of them. His eyes stayed on Dream’s mask. Blood marked the cracked edges, and there was another crack arcing down from above his left eye, where the mask itself had split, across his nose all the way to his right cheek. If his nose wasn’t broken, it was a miracle.

“Okay, okay, let’s check for injuries.” Bad murmured, more to himself than anyone else. Carefully, he slid a hand over Dream’s skull and neck, down his spine. Meanwhile, Sapnap pulled one potion after another from his pack and into his hands. “Sapnap, health and regen, _now!”_

“Got it!” Sapnap passed over the potion, looked over the others, and murmured to himself what the names were. “What about strength?”

“Good idea.” Bad uncapped the health potion and moved Dream’s broken mask. While George held it in place to keep it from exposing their friend’s face, Bad poured one potion down Dream’s throat and massaged it to make sure he didn’t choke. Some of the colour returned to his face, but the bleeding returned even fiercer than before. Swearing, Bad turned to Sapnap, “Muffins. Sapnap, help me set his leg. Geoge— _George!”_

Jumping, George dragged his gaze from Dream’s mask. “Sorry, what?”

Bad tossed him a roll of bandages. “Stop the bleeding!”

There were a few whimpers as Bad and Sapnap adjusted Dream’s leg. George kept working on bandaging the other wounds. However, those whimpers were nothing compared to the short, heartrending wail that left their yellow-clad blond as Bad fixed his arm. Vision blurring, George stroked Dream’s hair and wiped his cheeks with his other hand. Blood— _Dream’s blood_ —coated his shirt and hands, and he had a sudden, sinking feeling settle in his chest. _There’s too much blood. Too much blood._

“George.” Looking up, he realised Bad was looking at him, concern painting his features. “He’s okay. Alright? He’s going to be fine.”

Slowly, George nodded and looked back to Dream’s unconscious form.

+++

When he stirred, Dream was lying in his bed back at their base.

Bandages wrapped his head, neck, left arm, and one of his legs all the way to his hips. They were all under his clothes (thankfully _over_ his boxers), so he guessed that the others had changed him out of his usual hoodie and jeans and into something else. From the softness, probably a normal t-shirt and sweatpants, and his mask had been replaced. He wasn’t sure how they brought him back (although he _did_ have a vague memory of waking up in a boat).

Groaning, he cracked open his eyes and then tried to sit up. Sitting beside him in an _incredibly_ uncomfortable-looking wooden chair was George. A soft snore sounded off every so often, and Dream glanced around. Although the door was open, there was no sign of anyone else currently being in the room.

Slowly, he swung his legs over the side of the bed. Forcing himself to stand, he held onto the bedpost with a white-knuckled grip and closed his eyes. He sucked in a few shaky breaths through his mouth as the world swirled in a few slow circles. _Okay, Dream. Breathe and keep walking._ He took a single step and his bad leg nearly crumpled under his weight. With a grunt and a muttered, hoarse curse, he grabbed the bedpost again and tried to keep breathing evenly.

To say it took a long time to make his way to the door would be an understatement. He found it rather ironic, however, that he was now waiting for George to wake up with every misstep. Obviously, George had intended for it to go the other way around, where Dream would wake up with him ready to give him an earful. At some point, though, the brit had clearly fallen asleep and someone (likely Bad, since Sapnap would have just pranked him and Dream was unconscious) had wrapped a blanket around him.

Standing at the doorway, Dream poked his head into the hall, wincing as George let out a particularly thunderous snore. The hall was empty, too, not that he was shocked. So Dream made his way towards the kitchen, leaning against the walls for support. When he emerged into the main room, he saw Sapnap was waiting for food to cook, while Bad read a book.

Looking up, Bad smiled and then glanced back down to his page. “Oh, hey, Dream— _DREAM!”_ Sapnap jumped, slamming his head on the furnace, at the sudden yell. Chucking the book aside, Bad ran over and hugged Dream in the way only he did (and probably shouldn’t have, considering how all of Dream’s bruises screamed at him). As Sapnap sprinted over as well, there was a loud snort and then a clatter that sounded suspiciously like a chair and a body hitting the floor in the bedroom. George appeared in the hallway moments later.

_“DrEAm!”_

Suffice to say, he was promptly bustled back into bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, the questions that I mentioned from earlier involve this—I was thinking of, as a break from my normal routine and to prevent writer’s block from striking viciously, of doing a sort of multi-chaptered kind of thing. It’d sort of be fantasy, but I just wanted to know if any of y’all would be interested in that kind of thing. The story synopsis is,  
> “A young man who goes by Dream moves to a mountain with a village nestled in the valleys on either side. On the way there, he ends up having a bit of an accident and maybe…sort of…gets involved in a prophecy? One thing’s for sure, he has his work cut out for him.”  
> Just let me know in the comments. Just stuff like whether or not you would read it, if it sounds at all interesting, all that and a bag of squirrels.  
> Speaking of comments, they are greatly appreciated but not mandatory, and the same goes for kudos. If y’all liked the fic, tell me what you liked (or feel free to tell me what you didn’t like). I’ll probably be posting more chapters in “With a Final Breath” over the next couple of days, but they likely won’t be as long as the first since it was originally meant to be a one-shot. Thanks for reading, thanks for comments and kudos and the like. Y’all are loved and appreciated and awesome and amazing and I hope to see you in the next fic. Hope you have a great day, kings, queens, and monarchs!


End file.
